In recent years, researches and developments have been actively performed for effectively utilizing regenerative power generated by a regenerative brake provided in a train for the purpose of energy saving and the like.
As a technology for effectively utilizing regenerative power in a direct-current electrified section, for example, there has been disclosed a technique for grasping, with the train-state grasping unit, an on-rail state and an operation state of a power running train and a regeneration train, determining, under a constraint set by the constraint setting unit, feeding sharing of each substation for optimizing an evaluation function set by the evaluation-function setting unit by using the optimum-feeding-sharing determining unit, and setting, with the transmission-voltage setting unit, transmission voltage values to rectifiers of the substations on the basis of the feeding sharing (e.g., Patent Literature 1).